Dave's story
by CheddHead
Summary: This is cloverfield viewed in the eyes of anther person, David Lane


David Lane sat at his office filling out paper work. There were two piles, one of the papers he had already read, and the other was papers he had yet to read. Being a business man, he was used to this. Staying after work for hours and hours while doing seemingly pointless paperwork. He glanced at the digital clock above the door. He could make out the upside down letters on his door which read: David Lane president. No, he wasn't the president of the United States, he was the president of his publishing company. His company had a magazine called Depth, which refers to the ocean. The thing was his company published things that might exist in the waters not what does.

"What? Big foot living in the great barrier reef" He thought to him self. "Mine as well put Loch Ness monster in the Sahara." He chuckled about the thought.

He glanced at the paper then finally decided to leave. Eleven hours of ridiculous ideas was all that Dave could take. He put the paper in the paper shredder and turned off the lamp at his desk. There was a dim light coming from from outside his office so he could at least see. He got his black jacket off of the back of his computer chair, grabbed his brief case and glanced at the clock. Eleven fourty-nine PM was the time. As he put his arm through the sleeve of his jacket he noticed a figure walking around outside of his office. Curious, he slowly approached the door. Then with out warning he swung it open. It was only Kim Kindel, Dave's secretary. She looked at him panting in fear.

"Don't do that!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry Kim I didn't know who was out here. Say, what are you doing here this late?"

"Oh, I'm just reading over some ideas before I give them to you," She answered beginning to calm down.

"Well, for the record you missed Big Foot living in the Great Barrier Reef." Dave said letting out a small chuckle,"

"Wow, how does that happen?" She asked giggling.

"People shouldn't mail me this crap," Dave said locking his office door. Kim sat back down and continued reading. Dave turned around and surveyedher. She was wearing a navy blue mini-skirt. Her legs were smooth. She had curvs in all the right places. She had a warm inviting smile. Her black, bottomless glasses blended in with the rest of her body. Dave had known Kim for over ten years and liked her since day one. What he liked most of all was her sweet personality. As Kim glanced up from her reading David moved in and kissed her. At first, Kim was tense and unsure, then she just decided to accept it. They pulled back and stared into each others eyes. Her crystal blue eyes were hard to resist.

"I-I didn't mean to it just happened," Dave tried to explained.

"Why not that was a nice kiss," Kim replied removing her smooth black hair out of a ponytail.

"Really I..." Dave was cut off by a rumble, no it wasn't a rumble it was an earthquake. Suddenly the power went off.

Kim stumbled back into her desk. The room was pitch black. Just then the lights flickered back on.

"What the heck was that?" Kim asked her voice shaky.

"I don't know. Let's go into the lounge and turn on the TV maybe there will be a news report." Dave answered.

The two bolted out of the room, ran down stairs, and entered the lounge. Dave instantly turned on the TV and sure enough an anchorwomen was describing what happened. It turns out an oil tank was tipped over.

"Let's go out side and check this out!" Dave yelled as he ran through the doors. Kim followed right behind him. Just as the ran out an explosion sent giant pieces of debris flying everywhere. A few pieces slammed right into the office building in which Dave's office was. He gasped. Kim put her hands over her mouth in disbelief.

"Oh shit!" That was around where my office was!" Dave cried.

Dave tried to pull open the door but it was locked.

"Damn it!" He cried.

"Dave it's not gonna open!" Kim screamed.

People ran down the street. They too had no idea what happened. Some ran up to where Dave was and sat on a nearby bench. Suddenly a metallic object came hurling down the street knocking people out of the way like bowling pins. As it passed Dave realized it was the statue of liberty's head.

"Kim did you see that?" Dave asked in amazement. "Kim?" He called again.

There Kim lay in the middle of the street as hundreds of people trample over her.


End file.
